STARGUARDIANS Act I: The Dark Star
by AregonArtoria
Summary: STARGUARDIANS Act I: The Dark Star is a story that takes on the perspective of Lux (also known as Luxria Rei to the populace and her fellow students.) Traverse through the darkness and defeat it at it's core. Command the other Star Guardians as they pierce through the fictional skies of reality and plunge deep right into the heart of discord.


Where… am I? Why is everything so dark? I ask myself these pointless questions, even though I already know the answers. This world is between the barrier of both twilight and dawn. Between the holy light and beckoning darkness. Above the surface, but below the sea. This is how a Star Guardian is born. Born within darkness, yet created to cast light. It's almost as if we're betraying the very thing that gave us birth… the dark. But of course, many other Star Guardians don't really care about that, they only care about themselves. They appear to be these amazing and stalwart heroes that are ready to combat the dark and evil at a moment's notice, but in reality that's simply not the case. The world of the Star Guardians is, in reality, an everlasting torment, a curse if you will… to those who accept "her" terms. The her I'm referring to is none other than the so-called very first Star Guardian, Nise Hikari. An extremely powerful Star Guardian that controls the collective consciousness of all other Star Guardians as a whole. However, this is believed to be a false persona as to not disclose her true identity.

Some speculate that this Star Guardian is actually a Dark Star that turned against their own kin. Others speculate that the fact that she's the very first Star Guardian is a lie in itself to invoke fear among all other Star Guardians. However… What I personally believe is that she's just like us. Starting out as a Star Guardian from some unknown force somewhere in this vase yet docile universe, and forced to moderate and manage all other Star Guardians. I don't know why, but during my awakening… I felt some sort of distress from the woman's words. Almost as if she were trying to hold back the tears tearing at her heart from within.

Please, allow me to tell you my story one last time… Before it's too late for me. Before I vanish forevermore into the bowels of the sparkling and twilit universe, and become one with it's beckoning yet invisible soul. My name is Lux, and this is my story. My story… My story… My story…..

IS  
 **THIS  
** **STORY**  
REALLY  
MINE?  
 _ **HERS**_  
OR  
 _ **IS**_  
IT

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

What's that ringing noise? Oh yeah, I forgot there's school today… Oh great. I never really did like going to school… still don't. Hate it actually. There's almost nothing to do anymore, and I always get so tired when listening to the professor's lectures. Having to deal with Algebra and Scientific Notation shit really gets on my nerves. Why can't I just take classes that I actually have an interest in, instead of being forced to do something I don't like? It's completely illogical and dumbfounded. Well, I guess there's always the Art and Writing classes that bring me joy. I've also been thinking of joining the Fencing club, I've always had a knack with swords for some reason. Maybe one of my ancestors were an elite warrior or a high class noble. But right now, I'm kind of just an average nobody, sighhhhh… Guess I can't be everything, huh? I get up from my bed and look out the window to check out what's going on outside. The streets are pretty busy, I wonder what's going on. Maybe there's another school event going on, like hell that I'd know. Most of the time, the teachers in my classes don't even tell us of half the events that are even going on, since I'm not really apart of those "normal" classes, I guess we're not seen as that important.

*Ring* *Ring*  
*Ring *Ring*

Oh, I almost forgot to shut off my alarm. I annoyingly shut off the alarm and flop right back onto the bed. "What's the point of all of this anyway?" I ask myself out loud. Of course, there's no response. Why would there be? It's not like anyone's listening... Or maybe someone is, hell if I know. I get up from the bed, realizing that if I laze around, I might end up late again and I'll hear another lecture from my Father. Heh, like he knows what it's like going to school in this generation. Even when I ask him for help with my homework, he just brushes it off. And he calls ME lazy, what a conceited eggroll. I exit my room and head straight towards the shower. I wash up a bit, between my ears, arms and… legs. I step out of the showers and wrap a towel around my body. I head to my room and put on a set of white undergarments. I also put on my black stockings and white bra. And here goes the uniform, which I just flop on lazily. I head on down stairs and discover my deadbeat Dad cooking breakfast. "Is it for me or…" I ask instinctively. "For you, of course." he replies. "Oh wow, actually doing something good for me for once? Is it because I might be transferred out of "those" kind of classes due to my arising grade average?" He stops cooking a second, and then turns to me with a smug grin on his face. "Well, you're finally doing something right in your life, so I thought I'd cook something good for you today." I roll my eyes and take a seat at the table.

He's a smug asshole, as usual. Nothing different, I guess. Just the usual. The room grows silent, with only the noise of the grease within the frying pan being echoed. I take out my notebook and decide to write a random story on how my Dad is a asshat and needs to go back to badass. When I was younger, he used to be so kind, sweet and… even pretty cool. But now, he's a lazy bum that only cares about my grades and not about how I feel within. We haven't sat down and had a conversation in months. As long as I do good in school, he leaves me alone. But as soon as I bring a bad grade home, then he's all on me like butter on rice. He's only there when I do bad in school, any other time he just leaves me alone. So much for a good and "caring" parent, huh? Welp, the story goes like this. Dad is an asshat that used to be a badass. Riding along the silver streams and along the endless seams. Piercing the radiant rays with his reflecting smile, yet always in denial. The end of a brightening phase, and one unto one clouded by the dark stars of man. Corrupted by the seas of society and blinded by the seeds of sin. Greed, Sloth, Empathy and Peace. A mixture of sin and virtue, yet all remain obsolete. Ten years, zero seams. Lastly and endly, my Father remains a beast.

...That was a really stupid story. It sounded more like a poem to me, now that I'm reviewing it. But still… it represents what I feel within the sheath of my heart. Isn't what's within a sheath much more fragile and sensitive that what appears outside of it? Ugh, I don't even know if that makes sense. He finally finishes cooking breakfast and flops it all onto a plate at the table. "At least you know how to cook." I say under my breath. "He grins, and then heads upstairs after cleaning out his work station in the kitchen. I take a comb out of my pocket book, and comb over my brown, long hair. "Ow!" I yelp as I accidently cut my head with the comb. "Irritating…" I say under my breath as I continue to gracefully comb out my hair until it's perfectly aligned with my backside. "Luxria! You left the sink on in the bathroom!" My Dad screams from upstairs. "I've gotta go to school, Dad! Just turn it off yourself! "No, I'll keep it right on until you turn it off yourself." I facepalm and scream out. "Fine! Then just leave it on and raise your water bill for all that I care! I've gotta get going!" I get up without eating breakfast and head out the door. "Luxria! Luxria, you come up here this instant!" I ignore as I race down my walkway, and head to school on my bicycle.

My bicycle is of a bright pink and white color. It's pretty fast, but not as fast as a racing one of course. I don't know much about bikes anyway, but it helps me get my thoughts off my burdens and onto my horizons. Yeah… That's right! I'm always so negative now, but I still have dreams that'll keep me pushing through the years of hell I'll have to endure. Yes, my dream to become a novelist and a artist. I know having two life styles such as this is extremely difficult and nearly impossible for some people… But I'm not those people. I am Luxria Rei, a girl with a passion for the creative works. But sometimes, I have these lingering thoughts that end up clouding my creative mind. I guess this is what they call an artist block. Ugh, I have a lot of those. Sometimes my works come out wonderfully. But sometimes when I look down at what I've written or drawn, it turns out to be a horrendous mess with things that don't even make sense. What's the point of making a story, if there are inconsistencies that don't even make any logical sense?! It's like if I wrote a story about a dog getting killed, and then he magically comes back to life. That shit doesn't happen, and it shouldn't unless the world you've created in your story allows it to be. But if it just happens out of the blue because you didn't want the character to die or something, it ruins the entire flowchart of the story you've created! At least, in my opinion anyway.

I finally arrive to my school, Rune Academy. A school for "intellectuals". Yeah, intellectuals my ass. Most of the students who go here are just self righteous pricks that think they're better than everyone. And the ones who aren't that are the biggest followers in the world. Like, they can't even determine their own destiny because they're so busy admiring everyone else around them. It's just like those people who worship celebrities on a daily basis. Doesn't it rot the brain? I step off my bike and tie to secure to a pole and put a lock onto it. And as soon as I turn around… "Hia, Lux!" It's my great friend Angel. Well, more like annoying friend, but still… She's always there for me whenever I need help or to talk to someone. I… owe her a lot. "H-Hey, Angel. How are you today?" I reply, blushing due to her being so close to my face. "Welllll, do you know what today is?" "Get out of my face and take a mint day?" Angel's face blushes as she quickly backs away and checks her breath to confirm it's scent. I was only kidding about the smell of course. "M-My breath smells fine! Stop messing with me, damn it!." "Sheesh, sorry. So wait, um… what's today?" She looks down at the ground and begins playing footsies with herself. "It's um… a very special day today and stuff. So um…" What is she… oh wait! I totally forgot, today's Angels' birthday! How could I forget?! "I'm only teasing, it's your birthday today, right?" Of course, that's a lie. I totally forgot, and totally didn't bring her anyway. Ugh, damn… what am I going to do? And I owe her a lot too… "You remembered! You're such an amazing girl, I love you!" "Please don't confess your feelings for me in such an unconservative manner." "Conserv it what?" "...Nevermind." And she's suppose to be the vice president of the student council… You've gotta be kidding me.

Angel is a beautiful girl with an extremely bright and holy aura surrounding her. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and a beautiful figure. She's wearing the same uniform as me, except it has a patch on her left breast that says "VP." I guess this is to show that she's the vice president, huh? She holds her hands out as if waiting for something. "Huh, what?" I reply. She grins and says one single word. "Give." It was so cute and adorable, I couldn't help but blush. So I give her what she wants and give her a nice, big hug. "H-Hey! When I said give, I didn't mean your love!" "Oh, so you don't want my love?" She doesn't reply and simply pushes me off. "Don't you have a present for me?" Oh fuck. I knew this was coming. I thought a polite girl like her wouldn't be so pushy for a present on her birthday. Hell, I hardly get anything for mine. I think up a quick like to buy me time and tell her… "Well, your present isn't ready yet. So you'll just have to wait a little while longer." "Aww… that's stupid. You're stupid!" she replies in detest. "Hey, don't call me that, wittle Angel." I pat her on the head, and she reluctantly blushes. "...This better be the best present in the world or I'll pinch your ears." "I bet you want to pinch more than just my ears." I tease. She blushes excessively and punches me straight in the gut. "Yowch!" I kinda deserved that. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Hahahahaha." "Keep teasing me like that, and you'll end up expelled from this academy quicker than-" "Quicker than a cockroach sliding along ice, right?" "Hey! Let me finish my line!" "You're drawing a line? Ohhh, what kind of line is it?" "Would. You. Stop. Being. So. Irritating?!" I laugh and pat Angel on her bat, which she yipes from and blushes. "How in hell sensitive are you?!" "J-Just stop… please. I've got to get going, duty calls y'know?" She walks away with a concerned and blank look on her face. Eh, maybe I went a bit too far next time. I'll make sure I apologize properly to Angel later. But for now, I've got to head to homeroom. I rush through the halls in an attempt to get to my classroom, only to hear the bell ring right before I reach the door to my class. "Damn, didn't make it." I say under my breath.

Right before I'm able to pull open the door to the class, a girl grabs my arm. I look up and discover that it's a girl with an extremely stunning appearance. She has beautiful amber hair and radiant pink eyes. "This is the third time you're late to class, Ms. Luxria." "I-It's not my fault, I was talking too-" I shut my mouth. "Hmm?" I look down at the floor in thought, thinking up some type of excuse… but distraughtly, nothing comes to mind. "I… Have no excuse." I continue to look down at the floor, knowing of my approaching suspension if I were to be written up for being late to class yet again. The person pulls my chin up with two of their fingers and looks me in the eye. I blush, confused by the sudden act. "Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone… as long as you agree to a few terms." Terms, whatever does she mean? "Ms. Luxria. I happen to know of a certain butterfly that has hatched from their translucent cocoon. Do you happen to know anything about that?" She asks. A translucent cocoon? What the hell is she going on about, is this girl high? I shake my head to indicate my lack of knowledge on whatever she's talking about. "Oh, I see… disappointing then. I guess you have yet to hatch from your own cocoon. You still lie in wait within the darkness of what withholds you. You indeed have potential, but only despair will awaken you to such a potential.

The girl leans closer to my face, looking into my eyes with such ferocity yet control. I blush in reaction to her actions and attempt to pull away, but she just pulls me back without any sort of effort. What… the hell is this? "Your friend. That is how I will awaken you from your shell anew." I try to speak and move, however no words echo out and I am frozen in place. Just what the hell is going on? "You are part of the special education program given at this school, correct?" How the hell did she… what the fuck is going on?! "You're one of those NEETS, correct? But for a female to be a NEET… now this is strange. Very, very strange." Why can't I move?! Why can't I speak?! Who the hell is this girl?! Whenever she laughs, it echos throughout my head. Almost as if she's speaking directly to neurons in my brain. No matter what I do, I can't move. I want to force my way by her and head into the classroom, but it's as if my body refuses to do so. "So, Ms. NEET… will you check up on your friend tonight at 9:00 PM?" My body nods on it's own in agreement. "Oh, that's swell… really swell. Beautiful indeed. Hm, I guess it's time to let you go then. Don't worry, the teachers won't be alarmed by your tardiness. Just walk right on it, and you'll be fine my beautiful, little caterpillar." She lets me go and I instantly drop onto the floor. My vision grows blurry and my body becomes unresponsive for a few moments. When I finally come to, the girl is gone. What… just happened? Who was that? A girl rushes over to me. "Are you okay?!" "I-I'm fine." I respond. The girl offers her hand and I take it. I feel a surge of relief pour throughout my body, as if a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders. "Why were you just lying there? Did something happen?" The girl asked. "No, it's nothing really." I brush off the dust on my skirt. "Well, I've got to get going. Thank you for helping me up." I tell the girl, as I turn around to enter the classroom, then all of a sudden she grabs my hand from behind. I turn around and-

 **DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_** **IF** **_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIEDIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_** **YOU** **_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_** **CRY** **_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_** **YOU** **_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_** **WILL** **_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE_DIE**

I decide to enter the classroom and the teacher waves me in. I walk over to my desk and take a seat. Ugh, just another boring day at Rune Academy.


End file.
